This invention relates to exercise and rehabilitation equipment and has for its object the provision of improved equipment which enables people with lower limb disabilities to use cycling as a form of exercise or rehabilitation.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,915,374 there is described an exercise cycle which includes a frame, a shaft rotatably mounted on the frame, a primary crank at each end of the shaft and a secondary crank pivotally connected to each primary crank. A pedal is pivotally connected to a selected location along each secondary crank.
The exercise cycle described in said US specification can accommodate limited ranges of movement of both legs but it is a specific object of the present invention to provide a cycle (or an adaptation for a cycle) which provides for a wider range of adjustability than the exercise cycle described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,915,374.
According to the present invention there is provided a cycle (or an adaptation for a cycle) comprising a primary crank arranged for rotation about a first axis, a secondary crank, connection means for selective connection of the secondary crank to the primary crank at a selected one of a plurality of positions on both the primary crank and the secondary crank, a pedal mounted on the secondary crank, and selectively operable means for either permitting or preventing rotation of the secondary crank relative to the primary crank.
Other features of the invention are defined in the subsidiary claims presented herewith.